Zodiac Romance
by oONightmareOo
Summary: First chapter: The Scorpio finally manages to ensnare the Cancer (attempted fluff, not sure how good it is)


_** So I was talking to my friend (who's a Cancer, by the way) about the zodiac signs and she just started sending me pictures all of a sudden of things she had found on the internet… So I got to learn all about the 'secret inside life' of both the Leo (ME!) and the Cancer (her)… But reading these things, I couldn't help but think about a certain horoscope obsessed Cancer even though some of the things don't really match except in fanfiction… So I decided to write a TakaMido story (yes, Takao is the one on top) with just hints of lemon juice in it… Let's see if I am able to without getting too in depth with the detail… Shall we? *raised eyebrow* Fluff is the goal!**_

…

…

Midorima couldn't help but look over at the boy who had followed him to a café that he often frequented. Followed, mainly said just because Midorima had no clue that Takao was behind him until the boy had decided to pop out of nowhere, yelling out the pet name 'Shin-chan' that the oaf had given him. Midorima was contemplating the possibilities of the internet being wrong. There's no way that Scorpio and Cancer had a high compatibility rate. Just look at the two of them, there's no way. The internet was spot on about his compatibility with the Gemini, Kise, but with Scorpio he was really questioning it.

"Do you have an off switch?" Midorima looked over at Takao again as he had a flirtatious voice going on. His face showed to any other guy that he was obviously trying to hook up with the girl next him but to the girl he was talking to, he simply looked as if he was asking a simple question. Midorima supposed the girl was cute, she was obviously foreign. She had dark blonde hair and light blue eyes, along with having none of the characteristics of a native Japanese girl. She had a toned body, ample breasts, and a relatively nice face. And her smile was quite bright when Takao finished the line. "Because you turn me on.*"

"That's nice and all, honey, but you're going to need to work harder than that." Was that relief that Midorima felt? It couldn't be, there's no reason for him to feel relieved. It must be because he didn't have to deal with the shorter male going into detail about the 'amazing' time he had with the 'hot chick' like he had done so many times before. It was too much info for him, he decided – after all, why would he care about what his teammate did behind closed doors?

"Takao, let's go." Midorima reached out and grabbed the idiot's arm, dragging him out the door. For some reason, with Takao's arm under his hand, he felt calmer than he did listening to Takao flirt with the blonde who was now laughing and speaking in English to the girls who were sitting next to her the entire time. He was tempted to turn around and yell that he was not a Tsundere when he heard the word leave the girl's mouth but he didn't want to bother with foreigners, especially ones that were flirting with Takao. Wait, why would he care that Takao was being flirted with?

"Shin-chan! I was about to get a date there! She was a definite babe too!" He finally heard Takao complaining behind him as he dragged the loud male backwards. I glanced back at him, frowning when I saw the expression on his face. He looked… smug? Knowing? As if he had won something? That wasn't the expression of someone who had been taken away from something they wanted. What was that about?

"Don't joke around; there isn't any chance anyone would want to date you." Why did Midorima feel like he was lying there? Maybe it was because of the many girls fawning over the idiot? Yeah, that has to be it. Though not a single one of them ever asked him on a date or agreed to a date with Takao.

"So mean, Shin-chan!" Midorima was forced to let go when Takao decided he wanted to be dramatic. Midorima stared blankly at the wounded looking idiot in front of him before turning away and walking further. What was going on with him today? No, he's always been like this around the idiot. Maybe he was allergic to something that was on the point guard, or the point guard himself. No, there was no way he was allergic to stupid – he doesn't have the same reactions around Kise, thinking of Aomine, or even seeing Kagami. In fact, when it comes to those three, all he feels is annoyance. "Ne, Shin-chan! Can I come over to your house? Let's study together!" The idiot had caught up to Midorima's long strides, looking up into Midorima's downturned face.

"Idiot, if you want to study, you can do it by yourself." Midorima sent a glare to Takao's face, picking up his pace.

"Is Shin-chan… blushing? It's the end of the world! Shin-chan is blushing without a reason for it!" Is that what that weird heat is?

"Idiot, it's a hot day. It's nothing but the heat warming my skin, causing it to become a red shade." Why was he blushing? There's got to be something on Takao that is causing an allergic reaction! He has got to stop hanging around this idiot; otherwise he might have to go to the hospital because of the allergy.

"So, Shin-chan, you're going to help me study for the test tomorrow, right?" Midorima knew that it wasn't really a question. Why did that not bother him that much?

"No, study by yourself." Midorima walked through the doors of his house, not even bothering to announce his presence. His family knew he was here from Takao's loud entrance.

"Sorry for intruding!*" Midorima slipped his shoes off, hearing Takao do the same, before he went up the stairs.

"Takao-kun! It's nice of you to visit!" Midorima's mother called out from the kitchen. "Shintarou, do you want me to brew some tea for you and Takao-kun?"

"There's no need for it." After that answer, he headed up the stairs to his room, Takao not too far behind. For once, the boy was completely silent, but that was never a good thing off the court. It meant the boy was plotting something. When Takao was plotting, it usually involved Midorima. Which was also, _never_ a good thing.

"Hey, Shin-chan." Takao's voice was no longer its loud volume that he usually had when he spoke to Midorima. Midorima paused in the doorway to his room, looking back at the boy who gave him an innocent expression. That was also never a good thing. It always meant that he was up to something that was never _innocent_. "What are you waiting for? Is there something embarrassing you don't want lil ol' me to see?" Takao grinned as he forced his way past the green haired megane, not even touching him in the quick movement.

Midorima blinked a moment, having sworn he heard Takao say his name, before turning back into his room and walking in, letting the door close by itself (which left it slightly ajar). He set his bag on the desk that occupied one corner of his room, near the only window of the room, before turning to look at the _still_ innocent expressioned teen. "What?" Midorima asked, feeling slightly self-conscious. Who wouldn't if the idiot you know is staring at you analytically with an innocent expression?

"Shin-chan, where do you keep all your lucky items?" Takao suddenly asked, looking around the spotless room. Midorima raised an eyebrow before pointing towards the closet.

"It's a walk-in closet with many shelves. It's carpeted as well so if anything were to fall, it wouldn't break." Takao tilted his head, obviously trying to contain some sort of smile or smirk from how his cheek muscles twitched with the beginnings of one.

"Then shouldn't I go in there as well? I mean, I am your lucky item of today. Would you keep me all to yourself in the closet?" Midorima blinked a few times, having never thought of that, before he realized the implication behind the sentence. Oh. _Oh. _ That's the type of sentence that is used by a guy in a romance movie, saying 'I want to keep you all to myself' to the girl. Except it's reversed to fit the occasion.

"Th-that does not qualify f-for you!" Midorima could feel the intense blush that was probably covering even his neck. Adjusting his glasses wasn't going to hide the blush on his face so he turned away from the bed and that _idiot_ to rummage through his bag – even though everything he needed was already out of the bag. Is that the type of feelings that he has for Takao? Romantic ones? Shouldn't he feel disgusted that Takao had mentioned it? Shouldn't he want to kick the stupid Scorpio out of his house? Out the window maybe? No, the window wasn't big enough – now he thinks about it? It's a bit too late for those thoughts! The next moment, his trembling hands froze from their frantic search for absolutely nothing.

While Midorima had been freaking out mentally, Takao had gotten up and walked up behind him. As Takao wrapped his arms around the megane's shoulders (which was when Midorima froze), he leaned up to whisper in the slightly taller male's ears. "That's too bad. I want to lock you up in my room where only I can see you." Midorima's eyes widened as he realized what Takao was saying.

"That's kidnapping." Midorima calmed down a little when he didn't hear a stutter in his voice, feeling much better without the mistakes in his words.

"Well, it isn't kidnapping if you come willingly, is it?" Midorima could hear the smirk in Takao's voice and could feel Takao's arms tightening around him.

"No, I suppose it isn't. Not like I'd go to your probable dump of a home." Midorima snorted, releasing himself from the hold Takao had on him, grabbing his things, and heading to his bed.

"I think Shin-chan is lying."

"Why do you think that, Takao?" Midorima looked over at the smirking male leaning against his desk.

"Well, one clue might be the blush Shin-chan still has. Another would be the gigantic smile on Shin-chan's face that makes his eyes look really soft. Almost like a leaf green instead of an emerald green." Midorima's eyes widened as he realized that Takao… he was completely right. He wasn't quite sure about the eyes part but he was still feeling warm on his face and he had a large smile – for him, that is. It could never compare to Takao's idiotic smile but it was a pretty big smile for the normally frowning male.

"I'm not blushing, nor do I have a 'gigantic smile'." Midorima turned towards his bed to climb into it so that he could do his homework on the comfortable surface. He propped his leg up so he could use it as a table. Before he could set his notebook against his thigh, however, Takao was pushing him back onto the bed.

"Really now. Do I have to say the sentence this early on?" Takao's eyes were so serious, it caused Midorima to stop and think for a second. What sentence? Takao leaned forward, closer to the confused megane. "Apparently, I do. I love you, Midorima Shintarou." Midorima blinked as he realized how close Takao's face is. It's close enough that they should be touching. _Oh._ They _are_ touching. Just…. Not where Midorima expected to be touched. When Takao moved away, Midorima looked out towards the window.

"I really _really_ hate you." Midorima mumbled, earning a laugh from Takao.

"I'm glad, Shin-chan." Takao grinned knowingly down at the tomato-red (or would that be redder than a tomato?) Midorima.

…_**.**_

…_**.**_

"_**Do you have an off switch? Cause you turned me on." This is a pick up line in one of the pictures I got that goes to Scorpio – Takao's sign.**_

"_**Sorry for intruding!" It sounds so much better in Japanese but I couldn't remember what it was in Japanese so I settled for one of the English translations I've read (I think this one was on one of my yaoi anime, more than likely Sekai-Ichi Hatsukoi or Junjou Romantica)**_

…_**.**_

…_**.**_

_** Was that… fluff enough? *tilts head to side questioningly* Any suggestions? Any requested fluff pairings? I'm not doing GoM+GoM… I've already got that going on in another story… But any other pairing is perfectly fine! (Let me clarify what I just said… I'm not gonna do any Aomine+Kise story, but I'll do a Kise+Kasamatsu story or an Aomine+Sakurai story, k?)**_

_**Waiting eagerly for any response whatsoever**_

_**Nightmare**_

_**P.S. Does anyone have any song suggestions for the Character songs? I've been looking them up and I have a few downloaded to my phone but I've realized that a few of them don't fit my tastes with how slow or boring it sounds… Does anyone have a favorite among the character songs?**_


End file.
